


Enigmas and Figurines

by beastieboys



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, It's more of a silently vow on Steph's part, Tumblr Prompt, author doesn't know how to use 'hella' in a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: Chloe Price and Rachel Amber want to campaign, much to Steph's surprise.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Steph Gringrich
Kudos: 7





	Enigmas and Figurines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for [kaptindakbad](https://kaptindakbad.tumblr.com) who requested a steph/rachel drabble! i'd like to continue this maybe, _MAYBE_ , but i won't do it if no one likes it. i wanted to start with _possibilities_ in this fic. anyways! enjoy.

The picnic table creaked under pressure, and Steph paused her sketches to look at the newcomer. In front of her sat Chloe Price, who grinned stupidly as she picked up one of Steph’s figurines and inspected it.

“When’s the next round, game master?”

Steph smirked. “Not too dorky for you anymore, huh?”

Chloe shrugged. “Callamastia is a badass. Didn’t feel dorky when I was striking pommel and kicking ass.”

“As soon as Drew’s out of the hospital, Mikey can play again. You can’t really play tabletop with just one person.”

“So two is okay?”

Steph’s heart skipped a beat as Rachel Amber sat down beside Chloe. She took the character figuring out of Chloe’s hand and rolled it between her fingers.

“You,” Steph stammered, “You want to play?”

“Chloe was telling me about it. Seems hella fun!”

Rachel smiled in a way that made Steph’s heart melt and her core tingle. Chloe was so lucky that girl, that _smile_ was a constant part of her day. Steph only saw it in auxiliary or during production of _The Tempest._

If only she could turn back time.

“I can send you guys some websites where you can create a character, if you want. Or, Chloe, you can update Callamastia to fit you better.”

“How is that possible? Look at her!”

“And if you give me a few days, I can have a new campaign whipped up just for the two of you.”

Steph smiled awkwardly at Rachel and Chloe, her heart pounding in her chest.

“It’s just like improv, isn’t it?” Rachel asked, tapping a soft finger to her chin as if she were really considering whether or not she wanted to play.

“Well, I’m in,” Chloe announced. She stood from the picnic table. “Chemistry calls. See ya!”

Chloe walked away from Steph and Rachel, leaving them as alone as Steph had ever been with her.

“It sounds fun,” Rachel mused. “Count me in.”

Steph’s eyes lit up despite her intentions to be cool about it. “Yeah?”

Rachel placed an elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. The corners of her mouth turned upward as she inspected the papers, sketches, books, and figurines on the table.

“You’re really into all this, aren’t you?”

Steph darted her eyes away before forcing herself to look back at Rachel.

“Yeah, Chloe says it’s dorky and Drew thinks I’m kind of weird, but I like it,” Steph replied.

“I don’t think it’s dorky or weird,” Rachel said. “I think it’s cute.”

Those words rung in Steph’s head like a gong as Rachel stood from the table.

“I’ve got to go. You have my number, right?”

Steph shook her head silently, still caught in Rachel’s previous sentence.

“Chloe will give it to you. It was nice seeing you! I can’t wait to campaign!”

With that, Rachel dashed toward the entrance of Blackwell’s school building, sending Steph one last wave over her shoulder. Steph waved back weakly. She looked down at the picnic table and opened her bag to organize the tabletop materials. As she collected the figurines, she noticed one was missing: the one Rachel Amber had been toying with as they talked.

Steph reeled internally as she cleared the table. Was it an accident, or something more?

Rachel Amber was an enigma, a valley town covered in mountainous fog. But Steph was going to crack her open, study every detail and discover who that girl was underneath all the mystery. All she needed was to work on her improv.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments fuel my ego! 
> 
> be sure to follow me on [tumblr](https://underprescott.tumblr.com) and request more drabbles!
> 
> also, if you feel so inclined, [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/beastieboys)
> 
> i love you!!


End file.
